


find yourself someone to dance with

by essiisse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, Unrequited Love, Weddings, both of them are probably a bit ooc, fuck it tho idc, my hc that sakusa and kiyoko are somehow related lmaoo, they never met before this ok, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiisse/pseuds/essiisse
Summary: "So, believe it or not, I went through sort of an awkward phase in high school?”“I refuse to believe that.” Yaku shook his head.“It’s shocking, I know.” Yuu replied jokingly.Or, Nishinoya Yuu attends Ryuunosuke's and Kiyoko's wedding and there, he bonds with a pretty, energizing stranger.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	find yourself someone to dance with

**Author's Note:**

> i watched this [short film](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9ncrJM4gd4) and my mind instantly jumped to nishinoya on the tanaka/kiyoko wedding (most of the dialogue in this is from the film, btw)
> 
> i’m a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to writing these fics, so i googled how a japanese wedding is supposed to go. apparently, it’s common to have a “white wedding”, similar to christian ones. but i chose to give them a shinto-style wedding, with a few differences (cause i wanted noya to be some sort of best man, something i don't think it exits in this kind of wedding) anyway, i hope i don't mess this up too much
> 
> without further ado, enjoy this stupid thing! \ (•◡•) /

The wedding was nice. If anything, it was beyond nice. Actually, it was very pretty. Friends and family were all gathered together to celebrate the union of two people that loved each other dearly. Throughout his life, Yuu always loved attending weddings. He liked the cheerful atmosphere of it all, he enjoyed the free drinks and the constant supply of food and he had a fun time when dancing joyfully with his friends.

For all its beauty, though, that specific wedding Yuu could not properly enjoy. Still, he smiled. He smiled for Ryuu and Kiyoko. Yuu smiled for them because he couldn’t smile for himself.

The ceremony was pretty, Japanese tradition embedded in its Shinto-style, but also very unique in the sense that the couple had added their personal touches to the antique ceremony. Kiyoko had opted for a _hikifurisode_ instead of a _shiromuku_ and although the gown was still mostly white, the delicate and intricate embroidered flowers in light pink and dark blue made the dress perfect for her, fitting. She looked out of this world, ethereal and simply pretty, no preambles about it. Her dark hair was pulled up in a styled bun, cherry blossoms ornamenting her silky strands of hair. Her eyes were bright, sparkling and her smile was discreet, but clearly elated as well. Ryuunosuke also looked good, handsome in his also dark blue _montsuki hakama_. He smiled at Kiyoko as infatuated as when he had been with fifteen years old, like she hung the stars in the sky with her own gentle fingers. His eyes were constantly chasing his wife-to-be, and when they eventually met, both of them would smile with their whole beings, lips stretching with happiness, eyes crinkling and bodies leaning into each other.

Both of them were lost in their own private world and it was both pretty and painful to watch.

Yuu watched everything from his designated spot, a frozen, practiced smile dancing on his lips as he watched Ryuu and Kiyoko drinking their ceremonial cups of sake and reading their vows aloud. When watching them became too much, Yuu usually gazed at Saeko standing by his side in her own ceremonial gown, and he let himself smile at how unfitting she looked on it.

After the ceremony had ended, all of them went to the location where the reception would be held and where the rest of the guests would join them. Yuu felt like he could breathe a bit better then. They changed their ceremonial clothes for more casual ones, Yuu dressing himself in a second hand black suit, for he couldn’t really afford a brand new one. Kiyoko changed her _hikifurisode_ for a simple western-style white dress, her hair still up with flowers in it. She still looked like a goddess. Ryuu had also put on a dark, fancy suit and it hugged his body in all the right places. He looked like some sort of niche model.

Yuu was going to need countless flutes of champagne to be able to survive the wedding until the end.

Although, for some time still, he needed to maintain some sort of respectfulness, since he was supposed to give a speech sometime after dinner was served. Because of that, Yuu drank his bubbly beverage with constrained sips, doing a good job – in his humble opinion – at ignoring the worried glances Suga kept directing at him by laughing loudly at whatever Shouyou had said each time. Shouyou’s and Tobio’s antics, though, weren’t very efficient in distracting him when, from the corner of his eyes, Yuu was able to see way to clearly Kiyoko laughing and leaning into Ryuu’s chest as he happily chatted with her and circled her waist with a confident arm.

When the time came, Yuu did his speech as it was expected; uttering the words he had rehearsed way too many times in the shower, pretending there weren’t tears in his eyes. In the wedding, though, he said each word with a confidence he only remembered having on court, smiling largely and throwing a couple of jokes here and there to get laughter from the guests. As he spoke, Ryuu and Kiyoko looked at him with fond, ecstatic smiles on their faces, and Yuu could only force a smile back, constricting his throat and shoving old, unrequited and pestering feelings aside.

After Yuu was done with his best man duties, he let himself indulge in more champagne, chasing waiters that served food and wandering around the reception place as the guests started dancing on the dance floor. The place they had chosen to hold the party was beautiful, a large garden with old trees, flowers in bloom and wooden tables scattered around. Everything was illuminated with warm, yellowish brightness, fairy lights hanging cutely from one side of the garden to the other.

While he wandered around, Yuu was constantly stopped to talk with someone, old friends he hadn’t seen in a long time, or Ryuu’s relatives asking about what he was up to and why he didn’t show up as frequently as before. It wasn’t like Yuu could actually answer all of those questions honestly so he swiftly dodged them and chatted with everyone politely, before finding some lame excuse to cut the conversation short and flee from it.

It seemed that Yachi had left a while ago – staying only the strict necessary amount of time –, so Yuu was the only one left in need to lick at his own wounds. Then, he found himself stuck talking with some distant aunt of Ryuu’s. He was bored out of his mind and, needing some time alone, Yuu came with some excuse on the spot to leave, once again wandering around by himself and praying that he wouldn’t run into Suga or Daichi or Asahi or anyone else.

After strolling around and fetching another champagne flute for himself, Yuu found an empty, shoved to the side wooden bench, resting against the small stonewall built in the garden. He sat down with a deep sigh of satisfaction, resting his back against the wall and closing his eyes for a few moments. He felt a bit better after a couple of minutes, strangely at peace. He loosened his tie and sighed in relief again. Everybody was enjoying their time and Yuu was beyond glad to be left alone for a while.

Yuu wasn’t sure for how much time he was sitting there, and since his phone had ran out of battery, he contented himself with watching the other people, still not willing to give up his peacefulness. The DJ was playing some upbeat pop song and the constant chatter of several people reached Yuu in an incomprehensible mess of white noise.

He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he barely noticed when someone approached the bench he was sat on, throwing their body by his side and sitting down as well, an arm length away.

“Oh man, you’ve got the great idea.” The new man sighed, settling onto the bench. “This is a good spot.”

Yuu nodded in acknowledgement at his unexpected companion, emitting one small noise of agreement. The other man took his phone from his pants’ pocket and started fiddling with it, muttering things under his breath.

“Maybe to… take it all and…” He rambled quietly. Then, barely seconds later, Yuu felt the man’s eyes rest on his profile and he started stammering. “Wow, I’m so sorry, I just completely invaded your bubble, I’m really sorry. I-”

“Oh no, don’t worry about it.” Yuu shook his head with a chuckle, smiling reassuringly at him.

“Are you sure?” He inquired and Yuu nodded his head, muttering that _yeah, it’s fine, really_. “It’s just that everywhere else looked wet? I think the sprinklers came on, or something. Or maybe it’s just booze on the floor.”

“It’s totally fine.”

“Oh, cool.” He nodded back, thankful. “T-thanks.”

Then, both of them remained in silence for a few moments, observing the joyful crowd and letting the refreshing night breeze of spring tickle their skins.

“Nishinoya… right?” The man asked and Yuu nodded dumbly again, humming. “Best man?”

“That’s right.”

“Yaku.” He pointed to himself. “Yaku Morisuke.”

Then, since the beginning of this guy’s – _Yaku’s_ – approach, Yuu let himself acknowledge the other better. Yaku wore a black leather jacket over a simple white formal shirt and his pants were also black, cuffed at the end. In his feet, he wore Converse sneakers and white socks. There were a couple of silver rings on his fingers, his phone still grasped in his hands. Yuu smiled faintly, he didn’t really fit the wedding environment.

“Nice to meet you.” Yuu automatically said.

“You too.”

Figuring it would help him to chase the bothersome feelings away, Yuu decided to make small talk with this Yaku guy. “What side” he started, “of the family did you say you were on with?”

“Uh… I didn’t.” Yaku answered, making Yuu snort at his own lack of attention. “Well, I mean… I guess technically the bride’s?” He gesticulated vaguely with his hands for a bit before continuing. “I came as a plus-one with my friend Sakusa and the bride is his… um… second cousin… uh, something.”

“Got it.”

“You have no idea who I’m talking about.”

“Nope.” Yuu replied.

“Great. Perfect. Because it doesn’t matter, _at all_.” Yaku shrugged, moving on. “Basically, I came as a plus-one with Sakusa and now I can’t find him… you see, crowds aren’t really his thing so… and I don’t know anyone else at this thing, hence my retreating to this little hideaway.”

“Well,” Yuu sighed. “I can’t blame you.”

“What’s your excuse?” Yaku snorted, asking right after.

“For…?”

“For sneaking away from the masses. Don’t you have best man duties… or those are all done?”

“Done, those are done.” Yuu gave a breathy, brief laugh. “I just wanted to take a little breather, you know? I’m sort of in the opposite position you are in.”

“Which is…?”

“I know too many people here.”

“Oh, yeah. I imagine that could get a little overwhelming.” Yaku nodded in understanding.

Once again, silence fell over them, some song from the eighties playing over the excited laughter of other people. With his peripheral vision, Yuu saw Yaku unlock his phone again and move his fingers over the screen until he sighed dramatically and locked the device one more time.

“Wow, I told myself that I was gonna be social and meet people but then,” he shrugged a shoulder, placing the phone on his lap. “I just, you know, I end up just staring at my phone. Seriously, any time there’s a moment of silence, I just go straight to my phone, it’s actually terrible. I might have a problem.”

Yuu chuckled in amusement again. Yaku was a fun guy. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“Hey, look at you.” Yaku gestured to him. “You haven’t checked your phone once since I sat down. How’s that possible?”

“Uh… yeah, I’m trying to be better about it?” Yuu replied. “And my phone died like twenty minutes ago.”

Yaku instantly turned to him. “Oh my god, are you in _agony_ right now?”

“I’m dying.” Yuu answered in complete seriousness.

“I bet.” He added. “I can’t believe you are still with us.”

“It’s a miracle?” Yuu couldn’t help but laugh a bit at their silly interactions, it felt nice to talk with someone unaware of all the emotional baggage Yuu was carrying and its relation with that marriage.

“I used the last of my battery getting over here so,” Yuu elaborated. “I was stuck talking to someone’s _aunt_.”

When Yaku softly scoffed under his breath, Yuu felt a bit bad at making fun of one of Ryuu’s aunts. “She was augh, she was sweet, I shouldn’t… but, you know.”

“How did you get out of it?”

“I did a… fake phone call?” Yuu grimaced.

Yaku was already smiling at him with a mischievous glint, probably amused at Yuu’s scheme to get out of a conversation. “Yes, yes, you did.”

“It’s actually terrible how premeditated it was.”

“Tell me.” Yaku requested eagerly.

“So first I went to my alarm,” Yuu started, getting an instant snort from his companion. “ _Awful_. I set it for two minutes and then I, you know-”

“Answered your alarm?” Yaku supplied, Yuu nodding in response. “Wow, that is very impressive.”

“Yeah, I’m really got at it.”

“You know?” He begun. “I think I’m gonna have to see this.”

Yuu groaned, protesting against his request. Yaku, though, only urged him on, asking Yuu to show him. “On my dead phone?” Yuu asked incredulously.

“It’s even more of a challenge.”

Yuu shrugged, relenting to it. They started a pretended conversation about traffic or some equally boring daily life problem. Then, as Yaku was rambling about how horrible the traffic was it should be called a _parking lot_ , Yuu looked down at the pitch-black screen of his phone, frowned, and raised a finger, swiftly interrupting the other man.

“Let me just, one second. This is so weird, that he’s even calling me right now.” Then Yuu pressed the phone against his ear. “Hello? Yeah… I’m at the wedding still. Uh, I don’t know, like 11…?”

The other man was looking at him with an amused smile on his lips, clearly enjoying that ridiculous staging. Yuu found himself having some fun as well.

“Yeah, I can hear you… Can you hear me? Yeah… hold on.” Yuu got up from the bench, pretending to walk away. “Ok, let me just…”

Then, Yuu spun on his heels to face Yaku again, taking the phone away from his ear. Impressed, Yaku whistled, clapping his hands theatrically as Yuu joined him back at the bench.

“Wow!” Yaku said behind chuckles.

“Right?”

“You are a very good liar, Nishinoya-san.” He praised.

Yuu looked at him, thanking him for the acknowledgement of his skills, when he realized with an internal jolt that he couldn’t remember the guy’s name. Yuu guessed he was still a bit drunk after finishing all of those champagne flutes and maybe he was too distracted when the man first introduced himself.

Yuu gazed at him, trying to remember his name but it was fruitless, his mind was blank of what his name could be. Besides his unfitting for a wedding outfit, the guy sported a simple haircut, his lightly brunette hair trimmed neatly. His eyes were also a light brown, sharp and assessing.

“I’m sorry.” Yuu said, groaning at himself.

“What.”

“I was gonna-” Yuu interrupted himself halfway. “Can you just tell me your name one more time?”

“Morisuke.” He answered with an entertained smile. “Or Yaku, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“You know what?” He sighed in defeat. He was an adult and he was a failure at casual human interactions. “It’s really bad, I should-”

“Oh, please!” Yaku exclaimed, waving a hand to stop him. “Come on, who cares? Do you think I remember anyone else’s name at this thing?”

Yuu shook his head in disappointment at himself and Yaku rambled further. “Actually, there was a guy named Oikawa… and Oikawa told me he liked the way I was _put together_.”

Yaku snorted, making air quotes as he spoke and then, gesturing at himself. “Wow.” Yuu breathed.

“Yeah. It was as weird as it sounds.” Yaku said and Yuu nodded in agreement.

“Well, thank you, Yaku-san,” He started. “For being understanding.”

“You know what, you just showed that you can go from being completely full of shit to totally honest in just a matter of moments so… I’m _impressed_.”

Yuu thanked him again and Yaku smiled at him, both of them settling in a comfortable silence again. Yuu looked at him and realized how pretty Yaku was, simply captivating. Maybe that was why he was able to effortlessly distract Yuu from the thoughts constantly plaguing his mind. There was a bit of eyeliner in his eyes, Yuu noticed.

This time, instead of reaching for his phone, Yaku started talking again.

“I liked your speech.”

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, it was nice. I feel that’s gotta be hard, right?” He inquired. “Trying to figure out what to say.”

“Uh… yeah.” Yuu agreed, trying not to think about the fact that his speech was pure bullshit, hiding what he felt for all those years.

“I feel like I would try to be too funny.”

“Oh no, you can’t do that. That’s the worst.”

“Yeah, exactly.” Yaku endorsed. “I would be that guy who just speaks directly to the groom the whole time and only recalls inside jokes.”

“And everyone just laughs when he laughs, cause they have no idea what you’re talking about.” Yuu added, grinning.

“Yeah, terrible.” Then, Yaku pointed at him. “You, though, you were good.”

“Thank you.”

“And what was that little part at the end?” He asked. _Oh shit, here we go_ , Yuu thought. “You said something about… about _dancing_? You said he finally found someone to dance with.”

Yuu sighed and shrugged. “Oh, that was just like an inside thing.”

“Oh yeah, but you can’t do that.” Yaku teased with a tiny smirk. “Nothing inside, right? You have to share it with the rest of the class.”

He swept his arm around, even when there were only the two of them there. Yuu gave a brief laugh at that.

“It’s not even- honestly, it’s not.” Yuu stammered, unsure of what to say, unsure if he wanted to say it. “Okay, so… when… _man_ , when we were younger, I don’t even know where to begin- okay, wow, spit it out… _so_ , believe it or not, I went through sort of an awkward phase in high school?”

“I refuse to believe that.” Yaku shook his head.

“It’s shocking, I know.” Yuu replied jokingly. “I wasn’t always this charming and put together.”

“What?” Yaku inquired incredulously. “Oikawa would be so disappointed.”

“ _Where is_ Oikawa?”

“Hopefully he left.” Yaku answered, both of them giggling and laughing childishly at their stupid jokes. For the first time that day, Yuu felt lighter, not stressed or alone. It felt nice.

“I was very awkward, was what I was trying to say.” Yuu resumed his story. “Not good with girls and all that drill. Our school held these festivals at the beginning of every school year, you know?”

Yaku nodded, urging him to continue.

“So, I didn’t have a date to go with and Ryuu didn’t have one either, so he picked me up and we went to the festival, him and I.” Yuu reckoned. “We were standing there and making fun of all the couples or talking about how much better off we were and ah… sometime along the night, we were watching all our classmates in silence and then Ryuu leaned over to me and said ‘I can’t even find anybody to dance with’.”

“Aww, that’s a cute story.” Yaku cooed.

“Yeah.”

“You finally found someone to dance with.” Yaku repeated his words from the speech. “That’s funny.”

“Yeah, I thought so.”

“You didn’t stay an awkward mess forever, though, right?” Yaku asked. “Some girl came along and turned you into the best man I see before me.”

“Wow.” Yuu nodded, sighing. “Yeah, surprisingly enough, _eventually_ , there was a girl… First love and the whole deal.”

Yaku smiled wistfully. “Isn’t first love just the best?”

Yuu remained silent, only humming in agreement. He felt stupid, he didn’t need to tell any of this to some stranger at his best friend’s wedding but, surprisingly, he didn’t mind Yaku digging into his personal love stories. He felt comfortable around him.

“It’s funny, she’s here actually.” He found himself saying.

“She’s here? Your ex?”

“Not my ex,” Yuu shrugged, diverting his eyes, “but my first love, yeah. We never dated. It was uh… unrequited.”

“Oh.” Yaku deflated a bit, but Yuu waved him off, telling him not to worry about things that were in the past. Ha, he should tell himself that kind of advice.

“Ok, but I’m really curious.” Yaku proceeded. “Where she is? Show me.”

Yaku scooted closer on the bench and leaned over to Yuu’s side, following the direction Yuu now was pointing towards. “See the one in the white dress?” He asked.

“Yeah…” Yaku said, until he blinked and turned his torso to face Yuu, catching up with what he had said. “Wait… wait, what? No.”

“Yeah.” When Yaku was still staring and gaping at him with his mouth open, searching for the right words to say, Yuu nodded certainty. “Mm-hm.”

“Your best friend married your first love…?” Yaku slowly said, probably trying to grasp the situation inside his head.

“Yep.”

“Ok, wow… wow.”

“I know like it sounds like it would be weird but it’s actually _really_ weird.” Yuu joked, getting a small laugh in response from Yaku.

“This is insane!” He exclaimed.

“Yeah, it is.” Yuu leaned on the wall behind him, stretching his legs forward and releasing a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. He felt like a heavy rock was taken out of his stomach. “It’s uh… fine?”

Yaku was gazing at him, unbelievable of what Yuu was telling him. “How are you okay?” He asked. “Uh… are you? Okay?”

“Ah… yeah.” Yuu answered on autopilot, chuckling when he could tell that Yaku wasn’t buying it for a minute.

“I mean, this is just… wow, this is weird.” He stammered. “And I feel like you could let yourself not feel okay about it, just for a minute, _at their wedding_.”

Yaku was too sweet, too understanding and Yuu found himself smiling softly at the other man. Yuu liked how there wasn’t any pity in his rambled and rushed words and how, even if they were dealing with important topics, Yaku was still funny and energizing. Refreshing and unforgiving like a summer afternoon.

They were looking at each other's eyes and Yuu could feel a pull towards the other, almost magnetic. He looked down when he started to drift away from his thoughts, lost in inviting fair skin and pinkish, plump lips.

“Yeah, no… I know it’s weird.” He agreed. He opened his mouth to add the last part of the blow to that whole story, but forced his lips to close again. Yaku, though, was too perceptive to let it slip by unnoticed.

“Say it.”

“You wanna know what the weirdest part is?”

“Yeah, I really do.” Yaku was already nodding. He was way too invested in this. “Please tell me.”

“Okay.” Yuu sighed again. He was doing a lot that night. “I learned how to deal with it, you know? Got crushes on other people, dated other people, I did all of that shit… And then- at our last high school year, just guess on who I had my gay awakening with. Or bisexual awakening, whatever you want to call it.”

“ _Oh my god_.” Yaku whispered, connecting the dots by himself.

“Yep. Ryuu was the first guy I had a thing for.” Yuu snorted at his own misery. “It’s so fucked up. So I’m sitting here and for like a split second I’ll forget where I am and then I’ll see them dancing together and I’ll remember that they married each other and… uh, I never had each.”

“ _Fuck_.” He whispered. “Your best friend and your first love.”

For a beat, Yuu allowed himself to smile sadly, allowing the despair of a double unrequited love wash over him and leave his body as he sagged his shoulders down. One day, he would be free of all that loneliness and those past feelings would stop haunting him every time he thought about people that he cared dearly. Yaku was silent by his side, facing forward and watching the bride and groom dancing calmly to one of those typical wedding songs from the fifties or something.

“They do make a really cute couple, though.” He said after a few minutes of silence.

“Right?” Yuu instantly agreed because, his feelings aside, it was true. Ryuu and Kiyoko were very cute together.

“Yeah, like _so adorable!_ I mean, I don’t see you guys together, _at all_.”

“Really?” Yuu asked, surprised by Yaku’s boldness.

“Yeah, no, I mean.” Yaku answered, before pausing and doing a double take at Yuu. “Wow, what do I know? I’m sure she’s very nice, I’m sure she’s lovely, but I just… I see you, you know, I see you with someone quicker.”

Yaku was snapping his fingers as he explained his point of view and Yuu had to hold back the laughter he felt dancing at the back of his throat. A small chuckle escaped, either way.

“…quicker?” He repeated, snapping his fingers as well.

“I think so.” He smiled largely, shrugging.

“Yeah, maybe.”

And then, instantly after Yuu had said that, Yaku’s phone chimed in his lap. He glanced quickly at Yuu before picking the device up and unlocking it.

“Is that Sakusa sending you a SOS?” Yuu asked.

“Oh no, it’s my boyfriend. I forgot to text him back.”

The euphoric knowledge that Yaku was into men was instantly substituted by the unfortunate knowledge that Yaku had a boyfriend because of course, _of course_ , he had a boyfriend and why was Yuu wishing for him not to have one in the first place? It wasn’t like something was going to come out of this. He frowned briefly before answering, “oh, cool.”

“Oh god, Nishinoya, no.” Yaku stammered for a second, releasing an aborted snort. “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Oh my god!” Yuu covered his face with his palms, rubbing at his eyes in shame.

“Wow, your face. Like, the life just drained out of you.”

“No, that’s- it is…” Yuu tried to explain himself, but it seemed that there was no way out.

“I just thought it would be funny?” Yaku clarified, scoffing.

“It is.” Yuu nodded, trying to take the focus out of him. “No, that should have been funny. That is funny.”

“I thought that- _It’s not funny._ ” At that point they were talking over each other, both trying to explain the situation. “I thought it would just be so glaringly obvious that I do _not_ have a boyfriend that, I don’t know- can you imagine me actually saying that?”

“ _Yes_.”

“ _No_.”

“No, yeah, that definitely happens.” Yuu wasn’t making any sense anymore, but it wasn’t like it really mattered. “You’re sitting with- uh, you’re talking with someone and you’re hitting it off-”

“Are we hitting it off?” Yaku asked right away, tilting his head to the side in an attempt at being sultry. He was actually really attractive, Yuu’s brain supplied unnecessarily.

“Hum… yeah.” Yuu replied, somewhat unsure.

“Okay, it’s good to know.” Yaku replied gently, a grin on his lips. Yuu felt Yaku roaming his eyes over his body and he willed the faint blush on his cheeks away.

“This is hitting it off. Never actually said that out loud before.” Yuu chuckled. “Hitting it off, by the way, just means that we are enjoying each other’s company. You know, we have the same-”

“We get along.” He finished it for Yuu.

“Exactly.”

“It does not mean that we’re flirting.” Yaku affirmed.

“No! Flirting is- that’s a whole, that’s a… when I’m flirting,” Yuu said, aware of how much of an idiot he sounded but not caring at all about it, “it’s much more charming. There’s a great deal of natural charm that happens.”

“Oh, I bet.”

“There’s more touching.” Yuu added. Yaku's softly uttered ' _oh_ ' was so cute, damn him. “I read that. That when people are flirting they touch each other, for no reason. So there’s unnecessary touching.”

“We haven’t done any of that.” Yaku pointed out.

“No.”

“We’re good.”

They welcomed the silence that fell upon them, suppressing smiles as they looked forward. Yuu was tapping his foot on the ground to the beat of some old classic song that blasted through the speakers and Yaku drummed his fingers against his own knee. After a couple of minutes, Yaku raised one of his hand and, with overly robotic moves, reached for Yuu, tapping his knee just once before retreating his hand. Yuu was almost bursting into laughter, but just as theatrically, he poked Yaku’s hand once before placing his hand back down on his lap.

They were smiling like two silly teenagers and Yuu was really glad that Yaku had joined him in his little hideaway. For the first time, that night felt refreshing.

“I am getting a little worried, though.” Yaku grimaced. “For Sakusa.”

“Oh, your friend.”

“Yeah, I mean… It’s been a while.” He said. “I feel like maybe I should go look for him.”

“Yeah, maybe you should.”

“Maybe I’ll go and do that.” It was weird to tiptoe around casual phrases like that when, minutes before, Yuu was telling this – until then – stranger all about his former feelings for the current newlyweds.

“Hey thanks for uh… anyway, I’m sure I’ll see you.” Yuu cut himself, gesturing forward at the reception.

“Yeah, totally.” Yaku agreed, finally getting up from their secluded bench. He smiled at Yuu, beautiful and teasing, and started walking away, towards the mass of people enjoying the party.

Before he could get too far away and before Yuu realized himself what he was doing, he was already calling for the other.

“Hey, Yaku!”

“Yeah?” Yaku answered promptly, turning around.

“Do you wanna dance?” Yuu asked before he could second-guess himself.

Then, Yaku smiled at him again, bright and large and all things beautiful, before nodding his head. Yuu was already up on his feet when Yaku answered, “yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda sucks, sooorryyy  
> either way, i hope you enjoyed this! if you want, leave me a kudo and a comment if you want! ♥
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/singlecelledorg) i write some small things over there (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
